Andromon
Andromon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Ultimate Level Android Digimon. He was created as a more machine-based cyborg Digimon, able to defeat a weaker Ultimate Level Digimon or weaker in a single blow. He lacks much emotion and acts only in accordance with his programming. Name Origin Andromon's name (pronounced An-droh-mon) comes from the words Android, a robot who is made to resemble a human, and "mon", short for monster. Evolution Special Evolution DNA Digivolution: Sealsdramon + Wizardmon or Guardromon + Tankmon or Kenkimon + Veedramon or Clockmon + Deputymon = Andromon Abilities Andromon is equipped with radar target locks in his eye sockets, with which he can lock onto his targets and fire. Attacks * Lightning Blade (Spiral Sword): Roboticly changes his hand into a blade form that spins very fast and creates an electrical current which he hurls at his enemy in a buzzsaw-like form. * Gattling Attack (Gattling Missiles): He has twin missile launchers concealed under his chest plate that fire organic missiles at his enemies. Also, the missiles can open their mouths to reveal machine guns. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Michael Sorich. Andromon was the first Ultimate-Level Digimon which the DigiDestined met while they were on the File Island. During this time, he was controlled by one of Devimon's Black Gears and thus attacked the kids when they entered the factory in which he lived. However, Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and freed Andromon from the gear. Wwhen the Dark Masters took control over the Digital World, Andromon fought against Machinedramon. He first discovered the DigiDesinted and said that he was trying round up a resistance against Machinedramon. When Machinedramon broke through and found the DigiDestined, Andromon fought him to give the kids some time. Agumon was able to digivolve into WarGreymon, who then defeated the Dark Master. Andromon later helped the DigiDestined fight against Piedmon, but like most of them, he was turned into a key chain. After he was revived by MagnaAngemon, he aided the rest of the DigiDestined in fighting Piedmon and his Vilemon army. Digimon 02 * Michael Sorich reprises his role of Andromon. Andromon made a reappearance as a slave of the Digimon Emperor, controlled by a Dark Ring. With Kari stranded at Full Metal City, the Digimon Emperor decided to send Andromon. The rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon could not defeat Andromon. It took Kari's tears and pleas to make Andromon remember her and the previous DigiDestined. After realizing who she was, he broke the Dark Ring from his neck and destroyed the Control Spire, freeing the Guardromon in the city. Andromon's ability to fight the Dark Ring was the first evidence that the Dark Rings could not successfully control Ultimate-level Digimon, as the Digimon Emperor soon discovered when he captured Agumon and tried to make him digivolve into Ultimate form. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Richard Cansino. In the Digital World, Rika and the others saw an Andromon near a lake. They first thought Andromon would fight, but realized that Andromon was on their side. After Orochimon appeared, Andromon battled him but was losing. When Leomon came and Orochimon disappeared, Andromon was a heroic figure who tried to liberate the Gekomon from Orochimon. After taking too many injuries, however, he regressed to Guardromon. Digimon X-Evolution Andromon was among the Digimon which met with several X Digimon to discuss about Yggdrasil's plans. However it turned out that Andromon was on Yggdrasil's side and had submitted the infos of the meeting to the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appeared and attacked the X Digimon, he at first was glad but when Omnimon also attacked him and his comrades he realized that WarGreymon X was right the whole time. Andromon was finally killed when Omnimon's attacked ripped WarGreymon's Dramon Killer from his arm which impaled Andromon. Video Game Information Digimon World (PlayStation) Andromon can be seen in the factory area of File Island, as well as being obtained as one of the many illusive Ultimates. Digimon World 2 (Playstation) Andromon is one of the many types of ultimate digimon you can train. Digimon Digital Card Battle (Playstation) An Andromon Card is one of the many cards you can collect. Digimon Story (Nintendo DS) Andromon is one of the many types of ultimate digimon you can train. ( i don't know the exact evo line in the game, i'll edit later ) TCG Bo-1152 is Andromon's card. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family pt:Andromon